


University

by LokisGlory



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokisGlory/pseuds/LokisGlory
Summary: Steve, Loki and Bucky's experience of University.





	1. Lunchtime Worries

**Author's Note:**

> Any italics will mean character thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve, Bucky and loki's experience of University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an idea thought up by myself and a friend on twitter (@ljpthunder)

It's just like any normal day for James Buchanan Barnes, except today was the day he was invited to THE Tony Starks party, Tony Stark whose dad owns the University. This would be great he would hang out with Bruce and Thor and possibly Loki if he had been invited. Loki was special to Bucky, he was someone he knew he could talk to even in his darkest times. Loki was there for him and he was there for Loki. He had been there for Loki since Thor reached out to him almost a year ago asking for help. Loki had been abused emotionally and physically by the school bully Thanos when they started to go out. Bucky always protected Loki and in return Loki always protected him. Bucky wasnt gonna go to this party but Bruce said that his crush Steve, the head of the basketball team was going to be there and he knew that a lot of crazy things happened at Tony's party's so maybe tonight he could admit his feelings for Steve and if it didn't work out he could blame it on the alcohol. As long as Loki was at the party as well because Loki has been dating the school bully for the past few years well really since he came to the school and he's been becoming more and more distant, Bucky is worried for him but doesn't know what to do about it, maybe Bucky would see if he could he talk to the psychology teacher about him, maybe Mr Fury had spotted something or Loki could at least talk to him. Loki never talks to Bucky about his and Thanos' relationship, Loki seems to be scared of Thanos which worried bucky cause Loki was never really the quiet type. It was lunch time and Loki was sitting by Bucky talking about the kid Stephen Strange and also Tony, Loki thought he had a crush on both boys and didn't know what to do because he was in a relationship with Thanos if you could even call it a relationship When Thanos walked over. "Hey Bitch" Thanos yelled across the hall and Loki clearly shuddered with fear. Bucky tensed up ready to protect his friend from whatever was coming to him. "Loki you better not be hanging out with this loser come on, you're coming with me now" Thanos grabbed Loki by his hair and pulled him out of the cafeteria. Bucky sent a message to thor worried about his brother. This wasn't the first time Bucky had to message Thor for Loki but it was the first time he'd done it without Loki's knowledge on the matter, this was serious though bucky was worried for his friend because going out with the school bully wasn't exactly a safe relationship. Bucky knew that Thanos was an abusive asshole for a while now but sadly Loki was now at least the second person to fall victim to Thanos' trap, well the second that Bucky knew of. The first was Ultron a guy who came to this school two semesters ago and left one week before Loki appeared, Ultron moved because of the abuse and Bucky didn't want to lose Loki to Thanos. Thanos used the same method every time a new person appeared at the school. Step 1 is to slyly mention how shit that person is until they start to believe you. Step 2 is to make the person's friends hate them and Step 3 is to make it seem like you care for the person. That's Thanos' plan and sadly loki was just the latest in a long line of victims and Bucky needed to protect his best friend. Loki had been homeschooled until earlier this semester and therefore wasnt aware of how Thanos treated people. Bucky ran after Loki and Thanos but stayed far enough away to be undetected by the bitch that is Thanos. Soon he heard a yell coming down the hall. "What the hell do you think you're doing hanging out with that gay bitch Bucky?!" Thanos screamed in Loki's face. _First of all rude and second of all Thanos has to be stopped._ Then Bucky heard a whimper and saw Thanos turn the corner, so it was safe to go see his friend that was now sitting on the floor crying his eyes out. " Hey man you ok?" Bucky said quietly while walking slowly towards his friend so that he didn't freak out. "Yeah Buck I'm fine I guess, just need a few minutes to calm down I'll be fine, thanks for caring though" loki replied. Bucky decided to sit down with his friend and held him while he cried, Bucky didn't care if people saw right now because he was just showing his friend that he is there for him. Loki tried to pull away from the hug at first but soon melted into the hug while still crying. "Loki why don't you break up with him, he's clearly abusing you and now he's doing it in public, Loki please for your safety break up with the bastard" Bucky tried to plead with his friend. "Buck I can't he scares me to much, he told me himself that if I broke up with him he'd kill me" Loki burst into tears again. "Hey hey hey buddy its OK we'll sort something out ok you're not alone" Bucky told him. Then the bell rang signalling the end of lunch and the start of the boys last lesson of the day, Psychology with Mr Fury and luckily Mr Fury would probably allow the boys to leave early if necessary.


	2. Psychology Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the last lesson of the day but will it go smoothly?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is in Bucky's P.V.O

Today's last lesson started in the usual way, Mr Fury saying hello to everyone and I saw loki looking really upset and trying to hide his face as well as staying hunched over. I don't really know much about his relationship with Thanos but from what I know and have seen Thanos is a horrid person who doesn't deserve Loki. "Alright Class today we're going to look into psychological abuse and the signs of it" Mr Fury told the class. We were just getting into the lesson when there was a strange knock on the door and Loki asked to leave. Not long after that I heard some yelling down the hall and a scream, which could only mean one thing, Thanos had done something to Loki and I had to get out there and make sure he was okay. "Em Mr Fury is it possible for me to leave class right now I promise I'll catch up on the lesson later" I asked him knowing the answer would be yes because Mr Fury knew that I would do anything to help my friends and I'm an A grade student anyways. "Yes on you go James but please get the notes from Bruce because I'm unsure of what you will miss or how long you'll be gone" Mr Fury replied in the exact way I expected him to.   
"Of course sir thank you" I said as I dashed out the door. I went straight to the practice room because even if Loki doesn't tell anyone this, he goes into the music room to let his feelings out in a song and Loki may deny this but he's a beautiful singer and should really consider joining and or making a band. I knocked on the door and heard a faint voice tell me to come in. Clearly loki knew it was me and was trying to be strong but as soon as I walked in he broke down into tears. "Hey Loki it's ok, I'm here now, he's not gonna hurt you and if he tries he's gonna have to go through me first." I told him.   
"Thanks Buck but please don't worry about me and anyway I don't want you to get hurt too" loki said with a brave but wavery smile on his face along with tears running down his face and red puffy eyes. Clearly he had been crying for a while and the only teacher who would ask if he was okay was stuck teaching a psychology class. "Loki come here and give your best friend a hug" I say while moving towards him with my arms wide open, ready for a hug. Loki basically ran into my arms, he caught me off balance and we both fell straight on the floor, laughing even after what happened. "Get off me you big lump" I say while still laughing and also sort of shoving him to the side. "I'll have you know I am not a lump" Loki said in a sassy voice while doing a really stupid pose. "You're right, you're not a lump, you're an idiot, Now help me up" I say back to him.   
"Not helping you until you apologise for calling me an idiot" Loki said back, he was still using his sassy voice.   
"okay okay I'm sorry Loki now would you please help me up cause right now I'm sorta stuck" I say we'll it's more like pleading with him.   
"Okay okay you can stop pleading" loki said with an outstretched arm and pulled me off the floor. "Okay do you want an actual hug now?" I ask him. "em yes please if the offer is still open" he says while still giggling. "I'm glad us falling over has made you cheer up a bit Loki" I tell him while giving him the biggest hug I could muster.


	3. Before the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky may be realising he has feelings for someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also in Bucky's P.V.O

It's half four, school ended an hour ago and Loki and I are sitting in my dorm room. We're going to go over to Thor's room in a while to prepare for Tony's party and by prepare I mean have a few drinks and hang out with him Bruce and Steve. Loki was still kind of shaken up over what happened earlier but he was getting there. We're sitting on my sofa and I had my arm wrapped round him in a protective way and he was dozing off slightly and therefore leaning into me a bit more and to be fair I couldn't care less he was happy and so was I. Loki was very nearly asleep when there was a knock on my door, I left Loki lying on the sofa and went to see who it was. "Hello?" I questioned.   
"Hey Bucky it's me and Bruce along with Steve can we come in" thor replied quieter than usual because he knew we were trying to stop Thanos from finding loki. "Yes of course hurry up, Loki's fallen asleep but he should be up soon" I tell them and as if on que Loki started to stir. "Ugh Buck who's there?" Loki asked still half asleep. "Don't worry it's just Thor, Bruce and Steve" I say while directing the group towards the sofa. I went and sat beside Loki and we went straight back into the position we were in before the knock on the door. "So how long have you two been a thing?" Steve asked. "Oh... um... We're...we're not a thing as in we aren't going out" I say back awkwardly but Loki was still snuggled into me so it didn't really prove my terrible point. Thor then stepped in and told steve that Loki was going out with Thanos at the moment but he had plans to break it off and Loki agrees. I unintentionally and without thinking started to run my fingers through Loki's hair and Loki didn't stop me, I think he liked it  and I mean I sorta iked it as well but I couldn't think like this, well I could but I'd just need Loki to break up Thanos first. I looked over at Loki and saw a smile creep across his face and then looked over at Steve Bruce and Thor who all had facial expressions that sort of said 'really, you sure you're not dating'. Steve went and grabbed a few drinks for the group and then there was a loud knock on the door. "I KNOW LOKI'S IN THERE, LET ME IN!" Thanos yelled. When Loki heard that voice he visibly shook and tried to hide himself in my arms. "Please Bucky don't let him get me, he'll hurt me, he can't get in here can he!?" Loki was starting to hyperventilate. "Hey come on follow me into the bedroom, Thor, Bruce and Steve can you guys try and get rid of him, please" I say while showing loki towards the bedroom. As me and Loki hid I heard Thor trying his best and it seemed to be working. Loki was crying into my arm as I held him. "Hey listen to me Loki, Thor, Steve and Bruce are out there stopping him for getting in and he's not going hurt you ever again cause tonight you're breaking up with the bitch okay?" I whispered so Thanos would hear my voice. "okay, breathe loki it's all okay I'm here for you" I'm trying to calm him down but I don't know if it's working, he's cuddling in closer and is still shaking but has calmed down slightly. "LOKI COME OUT HERE NOW BEFORE I BREAK THAT DOOR DOWN!" Thanos yelled, clearly he has made it past the first line of defense and then the door slammed open. I expected loki to run and hide but instead he walked right up to Thanos and told him there and then that he was done with all the things Thanos had pulled and that they were over. Thanos was shocked and confused that his "bitch" as he called Loki has stood up to him so then left the dorm to find his group of bullies clearly planning something but no-one knew what. "Loki that, that was amazing" I told him and then without thinking I leaned in and kissed him.


	4. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened after the kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all in Bucky's P.V.O (also sorry this one is so short)

Loki stepped back in shock. "I'm so sorry I don't know what came over me, I wasn't thinking, it was in the heat of the moment please forgive me" I don't know why I kissed him he's my friend not crush, I thought I liked Steve but what if i don't. Oh my god what if I've ruined my friendship with Loki he's just broke up with Thanos, now was not the time for me to kiss him. What is wrong with me? I can't believe I was stupid enough to kiss my best friend he probably hates me, oh my god, oh my god. "Hello earth to Bucky its your friend loki trying to get in touch with you" Loki said in a really stupid voice that made me snap out of my worry and start laughing. "Hey what were you thinking about just then cause if your worried about the kiss don't be, I kinda liked it, your a good friend Buck and I mean if you want to I'm willing to see how far we can take this thing but if you don't want to I totally understand" Loki says reassuringly and with a smile on his face. "I don't know I mean we're friends and you just got out of a..." Loki kissed me again before I could finish my sentence. "Stop talking we've got a party to go to, come on the others have already left" loki says while swinging his arm round me. We walked down the hall together towards Tony's room and even though I was still confused about the kiss, Loki didn't seem to mind and maybe I don't like Steve in the way I thought. I can't let this stupid problem ruin our night. We came to Tony's room and knocked on the door, you could hear the music blaring. Steve and Tony seemed to be really friendly with each other and I'm glad Steve might by in love with someone I guess. "Hey Buck come on let's actually party and we can worry about the kiss later yeah" Loki said, his arm was still round me and to be fair to Loki I was happy with his arm round me and I was kinda melting into his shoulder again. "Hey guys welcome to the party, come in and have fun, maybe do something unexpected" Tony said before going over to Steve and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Oh yeah and before I forget the bedrooms over there if you want to use it" Tony told us with a smirk on his face. I stuck by Loki most of the night and then we got told to leave cause Tony and Steve wanted some alone time if you know what I mean. Loki took me back to his dorm, we put on The Greatest Showman and snuggled up close and may have fallen asleep in each other's arm. It was a great day to be honest.


	5. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is life gonna be nice to these two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy and from now on just assume the chapters are Bucky's P.V.O unless stated otherwise.

When I woke up this morning I saw that I had fallen asleep cuddled up to Loki on his sofa after the party and I sorta just watched him for a while, Loki with his beautiful raven hair, lying back. I didn't realize I was staring until I heard loki in a half asleep daze tell me to take a photo cause it would last longer. He then got up to make some breakfast before class this morning, I snuck up behind him and gave him a massive hug, he then turned around and stole a kiss from me. "I guess you like me then Buck" Loki said. "No what gave you that idea Loki" I tell him as I run my hands through his hair. "So do you want to make this serious? And by the way you can think about this, I'm not expecting an answer right now" Loki asked me. "Yes Loki I want to be your boyfriend, of course I do, why would I say no?" I tell him straight away. I saw loki smile, it's nice seeing him smile when he was with Thanos he looked sad and desperate to escape but now he finally looks happy. "Okay so you ready to head to class boyfriend?" Loki asked with a grin on his face as he swung his arm round me and hugged me tight. We walked out of the dormitory and into the University smiling like idiots little did we know that our special moment was about to be ruined. When we walked in to school, it felt as if all eyes were on us. We went and sat at the back of the homeroom class, where Mr Fury was working on tomorrows lesson. "Ah James, Loki, are you two alright? also i have this note for you, I was told not to read it and obviously I didn't though I'd read it now it seems important" Mr Fury asked us. "Oh yeah we're fine Mr Fury" Loki said while grabbing the note from him and obviously I blurted out the fact that Loki and I were now dating, though I knew Mr Fury could be trusted. "Oh congratulations boys" Mr Fury told us. I looked over to Loki, he seemed worried as he read the note. "You alright Loki boo" I asked him. 

"Read it yourself Buck, but it's not good" Loki told me. 

**Dear sluts**

**I hope you are aware that I am going to make your lives a living hell, I'd be careful if I were you**

**Sincerely T**. 

Now I knew why Loki was worried this was a threat, I needed to tell Mr Fury now. "Em sir do you know who gave you this note?" I ask. 

"Em, no sorry it was just on my desk with a note not to read it, why?" Mr Fury asked. 

"it's a threat and I'm scared" I said. 

"Oh right ok hand it here and I'll see what I can do but you guys need to get out the class cause I've got a meeting and sadly I can't let you stay at the back of the room, you know I would if I could" Mr Fury said while taking the note from me. "I know sir, bye" I say while taking Loki by the hand and we walked along the corridor with eyes staring at us the whole time. "Well if it isn't the guy who broke up with me and the thing who replaced me" Thanos said. Loki stepped forward and went right into Thanos' face "So what if I broke up with you, at least ast Bucky treats me like person unlike you did" he was brave and sticking up for me, God I loved this boy. Then unexpectedly he dragged me beside him and kissed me right in front of thanos. I wish I had seen his face when Loki did that but I was to absorbed in Loki's beautiful bluey green eyes that you could easily get caught in and loki's beautiful pink lips, oh my how did I manage to snatch a man like this. I was jerked out of my wonderful daydream about Loki when I heard a punch right beside me and a cry from Loki. Of course I knew exactly who the culprit was. "What the Fuck Thanos!" I scream in his face. "Oh trust me I'm gonna do so much worse" and with that he left. 


	6. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this is in Bucky's P.V.O

I grabbed loki up off the floor and hugged him tight, "You alright?" I ask.  
"yeah yeah I'm fine I guess, I don't know, what do you think Thanos meant?" loki asked still visibly shaken about what had just happend. "I'm not sure but let's not worry about that now we've got food to go get" I say with a smile on my face, this time I was the one to swing my arm over his shoulder and walked along to the lunch hall. We grabbed our food and sat down at a table with Steve and Tony (who were dating again) and Thor and Bruce who recently told us they were dating. We then all heard a shout come from the other side of the hall. "Hey look it's the gay table" Thanos said while snickering to his helper monkeys. "Wait Thanos I've got something planned" Ebony said probably not realising how loud he was taking. We were about to get up and head to Mr Fury's class when Thanos came over and his little monkeys grabbed Loki and Thankos started to beat him up. I screamed and punched Thanos trying to get him to stop but he didn't until Mr Fury came over to see what all the commotion was. "Thanos my office Now!" Mr Fury yelled. Thanos' monkeys ran away and dropped loki on the floor. I immediately ran to his side and saw him unconscious. "Mr Fury there's a problem here" I said while trying to be strong for Loki. "Why what's the problem James?" Mr Fury asked.  
"em Loki's unconscious and I'm scared" I say before bursting into tears. "Hey hey hey don't worry, he'll be okay." Steve said while trying to help me out. Mr Fury was standing near us while phoning for an ambulance. "We need an ambulance at Stark University now.... A student has been beaten up so bad that he is unconscious... Bring the police too... Yes we have the culprit... Thank you" Mr Fury said over the phone. " Alright James Tha ambulance is on its way and if you want to go with Loki that's fine I'll explain it to your last lessons teacher" Mr Fury said with an arm on my shoulder.   
"Thank you sir" I say while hugging Loki. I just sat and waited and cried into Thor's shoulder until we saw Mr Fury appear with two Paramedics. They put Loki onto a stretcher and I followed them onto the ambulance still freaking out even with the supportive words of the paramedics telling me they were going to do they're best to save him. We got in and they took him straight into a cubicle and all of a sudden a swarm of doctors appeared and a lovely nurse took me to the family room and I sort of just let it all out. It seemed like forever before someone came in and told me that Loki was still unconscious and they didn't know how long he would be like that and that Loki was in surgery because Thanos while beating my boyfriend he had managed to break a few bones and afterwards he would be taken up to the ward where I could spend the night with him. Hearing this scared me though I knew they were doing their best and that Loki was strong, also Thanos was in trouble when I got my hands on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one was kinda short.


	7. A/N

sorry I've not been updating this I've sort of ran out of ideas but as soon as I have one I'll post.


End file.
